Maestro de las Ilusiones
by BloodEdge
Summary: Dos Pokemon escaparon de su hogar debido a una invasion fueron transportados a otra dimension a causa de uno de ellos llegando al Mundo Ninja, reeencarnando en 2 Gennin que nadie tomaba en cuenta, que pasaria en ese mundo, si los niños recordaran quienes son realmente? Naruto/Zoroark, Karin/Gardevoir
1. El Despertar

El Despertar del Zorro Oscuro

GOGYO FUIN –gritaba Orochimaru, la serpiente pedófila numero 1 de Konoha impactando el abdomen del Gennin número 1 en bromas 100% certificadas Naruto Uzumaki, debido a que él se había vuelto una piedrita en los zapatos de Orochimaru-.

Naruto dio un gran grito de dolor y sin evitarlo este cae desmayado y Orochimaru tendría la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con su vida de una vez y de un salto con kunai en mano estaba dispuesto a apuñalarlo, la caída y el final del rubio era casi inminente, pero por una extraña razón no sucedió y eso fue porque se había quedado levitando en el aire.

Orochimaru: Que esta pasándome –tratando de moverse- no puedo moverme –su respuesta llego al escuchar unos pasos y al dirigir la mirada al origen una chica pelirroja usando una blusa negra con detalles en naranja, una falda igual naranja y botas negras de combate con una bandana de Kusa y sus ojos adornados con unos lentes negros lo miraban seriamente y su mano izquierda estaba dirigida hacia el- quien eres, tu eres la causante de esto?

¿?: Trataste de matar a mi única familia –sus ojos ahora tenían un extraño brillo azul que aterro al Sannin- no te lo perdonare, FUERA DE MI VISTA.

Y con una fuerza invisible el Sannin sale volando no sin antes poder lanzar un kunai hacia el rubio que este había recuperado la conciencia y se incorporaba el arma paso por su cuello casi decapitándolo aterrando a la chica, el Sannin aun seguía volando y atravesando arboles por la extraña fuerza.

¿?: NARUTO –la chica pelirroja estaba aterrada- resiste por favor –usando sus poderes hace que la hemorragia se detenga- eso será suficiente por el momento, debo curarte lo más pronto posible.

La pelirroja rasga su manga e improvisando una venda le hace un torniquete en la garganta no tan apretado para que le evite la circulación, con la mirada busco a los compañeros de equipo de este y al no encontrar nada solo expresa un gesto de furia controlada, y también teniendo la ventaja de que no había nadie cerca la pelirroja sonreía por que podía cumplir con su principal objetivo, ella teniendo en su manos la cabeza del rubio sus ojos nuevamente brillaron de color celeste y aparecía un campo de protección por si alguna visita indeseada.

En la Mente del Rubio

La chica caminaba por lo que era la mente del rubio y estaba casi llorando por el estado de esta, veía lo que parecía un sótano con alguna fuga de agua y una luz amarilla iluminaba débilmente todo el lugar, escucho a lo lejos lo que parecía ronquidos y sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigió al lugar para encontrar lo que buscaba, Naruto Uzumaki estaba recostado frente a la Gran Jaula del Zorro y al parecer este también dormía, la pelirroja se acerco sin pena al rubio que dormía y al verlo dormido no pudo reprimir un rubor por lo lindo que se veía, sin perder tiempo la chica se acurruco al lado del chico durmiente y nuevamente tomando su cabeza emana la misma energía azul, mientras esta le susurra unas cuantas palabras que decían "Hora de recordar, amor mío".

Recuerdos dentro de la cabeza del rubio comenzaron a aparecer, Kyuubi sintiendo ese poder despierta y es testigo de las imágenes que pasaban frente a él, era un mundo distinto en donde criaturas muy extrañas habitaban en comunidad con los humanos, entre esas imágenes hubo unas en donde un zorro negro con pelajes rojizos y un ser del tipo fantasmal de apariencia blanquecina lo que parecía su pelo era de color rojo al igual que sus ojos convivían en absoluta armonía y lo que parecía cariño, ya que el zorro trataba de impresionar a la ser de piel blanquecina y esta no evitaba ruborizarse y reír por las cosas que le pasaban al zorro, entre ese tipo de escenas y otras donde comían juntos, habían llegado al momento cumbre de todo esto, ambos estaban en una colina en una noche de luna llena, ambos estaban mirándose frente a frente con una expresión de felicidad en sus rostros y en segundos estaban abrazados como si temiesen separarse, con el tiempo la relación de estos 2 parecía ser el de una pareja perfecta, sin discusiones, problemas ni nada por el estilo hasta que sucedió.

Una explosión cimbro el bosque donde vivían la pareja y otros seres como ellos pero con distintas formas, extraños aparatos como vehículos y naves hicieron su aparición y de las ultimas descendían mediante cuerdas varias personas con uniformes tácticos y de los vehículos también se veían ese tipo de personas, su insignia parecía una letra "R" en color rojo comenzaban a atrapar a los seres en extrañas esferas blancas y rojas, cuando estos llegaron con la pareja, el zorro mostraba su valía en batalla y de inmediato los mandaba a volar con lo que a los ojos del zorro era un campo de fuerza de energía oscura y hacia brillar sus ojos, en ese instante varios seres salidos de la nada comenzaron a atacar a los invasores mientras el zorro se escabullía con la otra ser hacia el interior del bosque, no paso mucho tiempo para que los encontraran y ahora era turno de la ser que acompañaba al zorro de intervenir, varios uniformados con seres bajo su control ordenaron atacar a la pareja, ella usando lo que parece Telequinesis devolvió los ataques hacia los seres solo que ahora potenciados dejándolos KO al instante pro su victoria no duro mucho porque varios aros metálicos volaron hacia ella y está usando sin entender la rodearon y un fuerte choque eléctrico que la pobre criatura no era capaz de soportar por mucho, el zorro sin pensarlo 2 veces usando su fuerza rompió la prisión de su amada y nuevamente huyeron no sin antes dar otra onda de choque que esta seria más poderosa que barrio con casi una hectárea del bosque, el zorro usando lo que le quedaba de fuerzas nuevamente toma a su amada y huyen más adentro del bosque, llegaron a una cueva donde la ser blanquecina le dijo al zorro telepáticamente que debido a la fuerte descarga no podría sobrevivir y eso impacto al zorro, este usando una habilidad aprendida de ella trataba de curarla pero era inútil, los ruidos de los motores nuevamente se escucharon alertando al zorro, este saldría en busca de venganza pero la ser tomo su mano diciendo que no lo hiciera, que ella tendría un plan, el zorro no deseando que se moviera por sus heridas internas ella solo abre sus brazos como señal de querer tenerlo cerca una vez mas y el zorro mirando sus ojos suplicantes no podía rechazar la petición de su amada, el logro acomodarse junto a ella en un abrazo lleno de amor y sinceridad y la ser blanquecina nuevamente usa sus poderes sorprendiendo al zorro.

¿?: No temas cariño, estoy usando Teletransportacion para desaparecer –el zorro se aterra- se que esta idea te inquieta, pero confía en mí, tal vez en un futuro –llorando amargamente- podamos estar juntos para siempre.

¿?: Pero –consternado- cuando será el momento, cuando podre estar contigo nuevamente, no deseo separarme de ti.

¿?: Nunca lo estaremos, sabes la conexión que existe entre nosotros –acercando su rostro al del zorro le da el beso lleno de amor más expresivo que jamás haya sentido el zorro- te amo, Zoroark –comenzaba a desaparecer-.

Zoroark: Y yo a ti –llorando por tener que estar alejado de su amada- Gardevoir.

Pasaron los recuerdos del ahora Naruto y la chica pelirroja en su vida como humanos, a temprana edad la chica había despertado su verdadera personalidad y entrenaba secretamente sus habilidades perdidas y como había comenzado su auto-misión de re-encontrase con el que fue, es y será el gran amor de su vida, el único, inigualable pero sobre todo buen zorrito, Zoroark.

Kyuubi: Entiendo todo –aun viendo las imágenes- estos no son chicos normales, son reencarnaciones de esas criaturas –sonriendo- quien lo diría y para las ironías de la vida, tenía que ser un zorro.

¿?: Gracias por cuidar a Zoro en mi ausencia –decía la chica mirando al Bijuu- no sé como agradecértelo –el zorro le pregunta cuál es su nombre de humana- upsie, lamento mi descortesía, mi nombre es Karin, Uzumaki Karin –esto sorprendió al gran zorro- no te preocupes, vi los recuerdos de Naruto-kun y no tuviste la culpa de nada, pero te aseguraremos, que haremos pagar a los verdaderos responsables –haciendo que sus ojos tengan nuevamente ese brillo azulado-.

Kyuubi: Me gusta tu actitud, deseo darte a ti y al kit un regalo pero esperemos a que despierte –la pelirroja asiente con una gran sonrisa-.

Pasaron unos minutos donde el rubio despertaba con algo de mareo y cuando vio a la pelirroja este no pensó nada y la abrazo, ella claramente esperaba la reacción y correspondió el gesto y nuevamente lagrimas pero ahora de felicidad marcaban el acontecimiento, el zorro mirando eso no quiso interrumpir la escena por que estaba más que orgulloso del kit por ver su valentía al proteger a su camada, la escena llego a su fin cuando el rubio tomo la forma del zorro y la pelirroja de la ser blanquecina y ambos miraban al zorro.

Zoroark: Se que esto es confuso para ti –hablando por telepatía- pero te explicamos todo de inmediato, nosotros éramos conocidos como Pokemon y como viste en nuestros recuerdos éramos criaturas que habitábamos el mundo mucho antes que los humanos, todos tenemos nuestras habilidades como Garden que ella es del tipo Psíquica, o sea que ella puede mover las cosas con la mente y yo que soy del tipo siniestro, que básicamente somos lo contrario de los psíquicos pero eso no fue problema para que estemos juntos –la pokemon psíquica ruborizada asiente- algunos de nosotros se unían a los humanos para hacer un lazo, otros como viste también solo nos cazaban por nuestro poder.

Gardevoir: Los que nos atacaron fueron justamente el Equipo Rocket –decía con furia en sus ojos- ellos solo piensan en sus intereses y la dominación mundial a base de nosotros, ya sea controlándonos en contra de nuestra voluntad o usando nuestra energía para amplificar el poder de sus maquinas.

Kyuubi: Sinceramente ustedes no son tan diferentes a mi –llamando la atención de los pokemon- nosotros los Bijuu somos 9 existencias hechas a base de chakra, desde que nosotros llegamos al mundo las personas solo nos han visto como fuente de poder y comenzaron a cazarnos para que dichas personas se sientan la gran potencia –haciendo aparecer un mapa del continente- verán, en estos lugares –tachando los principales países y Taki- se encuentran mis hermanos, ya sea encerrados en un objeto o como te paso a ti cuando naciste, me encerraron dentro tuyo.

Gardevoir: La codicia por el poder no cambia tanto por el tiempo –decía suspirando- ya que, nos toco vivir en un mundo de locos –a los zorros les salió un gotón por el comentario de la pokemon sabiendo que del mundo que provenían estaba más loco que el actual- Kyuubi-san, que es ese regalo que mencionaste cuando Zoro-kun estaba inconsciente.

Kyuubi: Niña impaciente, pero de que me quejo, así son todos los Uzumaki -decía como si nada- lo que hare es muy sencillo, les daré todo mi poder –asombrando a los pokemon- simple y sencillamente porque el kit se gano mi respeto mientras te protegía de esos malnacidos, para un zorro es un gran honor –serio, ya no me hagan esperar, les diré lo que tienen que hacer, ven el sello que esta frente a las rejas –ambas asienten- entre los 2 rásguenlo y mi poder será suyo.

Gardevoir: No habrá algún efecto secundario al hacer esto?

Kyuubi: Solo un incremento exponencial en sus poderes, pero tendrían que entrenar para que puedan manejarlos correctamente y no salgan perjudicados tanto ustedes como personas a su alrededor –ambos asienten- y con respecto a los ninjutsus, pienso que no los practicaran cierto?

Zoroark: Creo que no hará falta, con nuestras habilidades tendremos suficiente –decía con una mueca de sonrisa ganándose un asentimiento de la pokemon psíquica-.

Kyuubi: Les deseo la mejor de las suertes –ambos resquebrajan el sello y el mar de poder invade a ambos pokemon que sin esperarlo este entraba en ambos como si fuese agua tratando de llenar un jarrón de agua-.

Pasaron unos minutos después de la liberación del zorro, este había desaparecido y ambos como dijo Kyuubi se sentían más poderosos, sabían el riesgo que corrían si no entrenaban cuanto antes, en especial Zoroark por que acaba de despertar, el estaba dispuesto a despertar pero su amada se lo prohibió, debido a que aun tenía que recuperarse de la herida mortal que le produjo Orochimaru, el deseaba protestar pero ella solo hizo brillar sus ojos como diciendo "alguna objeción" mientras era rodeada por una aura tipo Retsu Unohana y el zorro se resigno a esa idea, entonces se le vino a la mente el cambio del lugar y comenzó, el resultado fue una copia exacta del mismo bosque donde vivían, con el viento corriendo en ocasiones y animales pokemon que vivían también en el lugar, para Gardevoir era lo más lindo que su amado podría hacer.

De vuelta en el mundo real gracias al campo que había colocado la pelirroja el estallido de chakra no logro sentirse mas allá, revisando los recuerdos del rubio sabía perfectamente quiénes son sus compañeros y con sus habilidades revisa cualquier rastro de ellos, no tomo mucho tiempo para que los encontrara ya que ellos estaban no muy lejos dentro de la corteza de un árbol (como en el Canon) Karin toma el cuerpo de su primo inconsciente y ayudada con un poco de fuerza psíquica camina hacia el lugar para descansar, además aprovecharía el entrenar un poco con él para mantener un buen control de sus poderes, al llegar mira al interior él como Sakura auxiliaba a su amor platónico, y la pelirrosa al ver la sombra de la pelirroja estaba en shock y cuando entro de inmediato entro en posición de defensa, pero se retracto cuando delicadamente dejo el cuerpo del rubio al lado del azabache, Sakura de inmediato noto que Naruto tenía una venda improvisada en el cuello y estaba llena de sangre, ella quería hacer algo pero se detuvo al ver que la pelirroja se arrancaba la otra manga de su blusa y sacando una botellita de agua libera la herida del cuello del rubio, Sakura estaba en shock porque veía un corte no muy llamativo, pero muy desagradable que abarcaba todo el cuello de este, la herida en si presentaba un gran problema, Karin sin perder tiempo comenzó a limpiarle la herida ganándose algunos gruñidos del rubio por el dolor que padecía, al finalizar su labor nuevamente cubre la herida con la nueva venda procurando que no esté muy apretada para no asfixiar al rubio y hacerlo sufrir más, para terminar la pelirroja reúne un poco de energía en sus manos de color rosa y lentamente la hace pasar por el cuerpo del rubio por su pecho como si la hubiese introducido, el cuerpo de este brillaba y en segundos el brillo se fue y presentaba una mejor condición sorprendiendo a Sakura, la pelirroja sin decir nada sale del tronco para hacer guardia, la pelirrosa tratando de investigar sobre ella también salió del tronco.

Sakura: Gracias por cuidar a nuestro compañero –Karin supo que las palabras aunque sinceras de Sakura tenían algo que no le gustaba- lo siento, soy Sakura Haruno.

Karin: Karin Uzumaki –dejando atónita a la pelirrosa y mira a la pelirroja como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza- te pasa algo?

Sakura: Acaso eres algo de Naruto –aun sorprendida y se gana un rotundo "SI"- desde cuándo.

Karin: No seas malpensada –juntando leña y forraje para una fogata- soy su prima (Pensamiento: Por el momento) y vengo de Kusagakure.

Sakura: Pero creí que el baka era huérfano –ese término hacia su amado no le gusto para nada-.

Karin: Ciertamente lo es –confundiendo a Sakura- lo que paso fue que hace tiempo nuestro clan fue atacado por varias aldeas y los sobrevivientes se esparcieron por el mundo sin olvidarse de sus orígenes, lo que pudo pasar fue que tanto la madre o el padre de Naruto escaparon de la guerra instalándose aquí, en Konoha –Sakura entiende la teoría- no les dijeron nada acerca de los Uzumaki? –la pelirrosa niega y esta solo suspira- los Uzumaki un clan que residía en lo que era Uzushiogakure no Sato, o para que me entiendas País de los Remolinos, ayudaron a los habitantes de Konoha a levantar la aldea y para solventar una alianza entre aldeas su primer Hokage y nuestra Aldea una mujer Uzumaki fue elegida para ser su esposa y su nombre era Mito –pasándole un pergamino con libros de historia de Uzu y Konoha- además, nuestro símbolo del remolino esta combinado con su símbolo de la hoja –señalando su bandana-.

Sakura: Todo esto no viene en nuestros libros de historia –sorprendida leyendo libros de Uzu comparándolos con los de Konoha- acaso querían encubrir algo?

Karin: Nada en absoluto, solo encubrir que los Senju y Uchiha pidieron ayuda de un clan exterior –decía como si nada- tienes derecho a pensar lo que quieras, es nuestra verdad, ustedes tienen la suya.

Sakura estaba tan absorta leyendo los libros que no noto que la pelirroja hizo brillar sus ojos con un propósito, colocar un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente poderoso para poder descansar a lado de Naruto, Sakura estaba con la cabeza metida libros de historia que si se ponía a pensar las cosas encajaban correctamente, claramente los editores de los libros de historia de Konoha no eran lo bastante bien resumidos por que las incoherencias eran muy obvias.

Karin entro una vez más a tronco para recostarse a lado del rubio que sin pena ni gloria se abraza de este susurrando buenas noches, Sakura entro nuevamente a tronco y aprovechando su oportunidad se recostó en sasuke para descansar, pero no se sacaba la idea del por qué Konoha oculto gran parte de su historia y a un gran clan como los Uzumaki, acaso temían algo acerca de ellos? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Fin del Capitulo 1


	2. Preeliminares y Obsesion

Capitulo 2

Preliminares y Obsesion

Anteriormente

Karin entro una vez más a tronco para recostarse a lado del rubio que sin pena ni gloria se abraza de este susurrando buenas noches, Sakura entro nuevamente a tronco y aprovechando su oportunidad se recostó en sasuke para descansar, pero no se sacaba la idea del por qué Konoha oculto gran parte de su historia y a un gran clan como los Uzumaki, acaso temían algo acerca de ellos? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Ahorita

Sakura, mas vale que te prepares, no estamos solas –ambas estaban fuera del tronco debido a que la pelirroja había sentido 3 presencias que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos- no se por que, pero una de ellas me resulta familiar –esto decia pensando-.

Total, pasaba lo mismo del Canon solo que la única diferencia es que el Equipo de Otto era mantenido a raya con los poderes psíquicos de Karin y las metidas de pata de Sakura no podían faltar provocando la desconcentración de la pelirroja y ser sometida por Dosu que estaba muy furioso.

Dosu: Dame una razón para no despellejarte aquí niñita –teniendola contra un tronco y amenazándola con un kunai, mientras Kin hacia lo mismo con Sakura (como en el canon)-.

Karin: Solo una, NO LASTIMARAS A MI PRIMO –haciendo brillar sus ojos provocando que el cuerpo de Dosu se mueva en contra de su voluntad, este alejaba el kunai sorprendiéndose y con todas sus fuerzas deseaba retomar el control de su cuerpo, cuando iba a ayudar a Sakura (como en el Canon) Sasuke sale del tronco con las marcas del Sello Maldito, la pelirroja por primera vez sintió asco de algo, y eso era el poder que emanaba Sasuke- que demonios le sucede.

Emo: Vaya, vaya vaya –sintiendose el muy importante- asi que desean matarme, PUES AQUÍ ESTOY –como en el Canon se lanzo contra Kazu y lo sometió de un brazo hasta fracturárselo- tu zorra, eres la siguiente –pero antes de que se pudiese mover, otro poder se sintió en el lugar y la pelirroja estaba que lloraba de felicidad, del tronco salió el rubio pero este mantenía su mirada hacia abajo provocando que su cabello cubra sus ojos- NO INTERFIERAS DOBE, ESTA BATALLA ES MIA.

El rubio dejo de moverse y miro hacia Karin justo a tiempo para ver que Dosu nuevamente la amenazaba con un kunai y eso desencadeno su furia, comenzó a cubrirse de una energía color magenta mientras juntaba sus manos, sus ojos comenzaban a tener el mismo brillo que cuando Karin ataca, los Equipos 10 y Gai estaban de testigos, el rubio golpea el suelo provocando un enorme estallido de energía que su onda expansiva comenzaba a arrancar arboles de su lugar (1), los animales del bosque que sintieron ese poder corrieron para salvarse, en la zona Cero todo mundo trataba de mantenerse en su lugar con chakra-control pero era muy poderoso y no soportando mas cada uno salió volando del lugar, excepto Karin que irradiaba felicidad y misteriosamente Kin que un árbol la mantenía en la zona, pero en su mente algo surgia.

Kin Pensamiento: Que me esta pasando, por que siento esta sensación tan familiar –dentro de lo mas profundo de su mente algo despertaba, como unos recuerdos perdidos y estos se hacían presentes- no es posible, acaso el, el es –en shock- Zoroark, mi zorrito oscuro?

Cuando la onda expansiva termino un radio de 100 metros a la redonda del rubio no había nada, Karin de inmediato corrió hacia el rubio por que este se había desmayado por su técnica, los únicos concientes de todo ello eran Kin y Sasuke que lucia furioso por el poder que había expresado el rubio, Kin trataba de respirar después de la técnica y cuando veía al rubio un gran rubor cubria sus mejillas y decidió desaparecer para no llamar mucho la atención, el emo que nadie quiere deseaba encarar al rubio y exigirle que le diera ese poder, Sakura había reaccionado y trataba de detenerlo, Karin con su telepatía sintió la amenaza del pelinegro y de inmediato lo hizo caer en un sueño (2).

En otros lados del mundo varias personas que tenían sus vidas normales de pronto sucumbieron a un terrible dolor de cabeza y al no soportarlo cayeron en la inconciencia, los testigos de inmediato las llevaron al hospital mas cercano que había para descartar futuros síntomas, en Konoha la Aldea se simbro con la técnica del rubio y preguntaban que estaba pasando, Anko que patrullaba la zona daba la carrera para llegar al meoyo del asunto, Sakura que vio lo sucedido pregunto que había pasado, Karin le respondió que sintió hostilidad en Sasuke y lo durmió usando sus poderes mentales, Sakura se resigno a eso y entre las Gennin tomaron a los chicos para dirigirse a la Torre del bosque, pero Karin le dice que se sujete de ella diciendo que tiene una manera mas rápida de hacerlo, la pelirrosa asiente y Karin usa la Tele-transportacion haciendo desaparecer al cuarteto sorprendiendo a los presentes que se recuperaban.

Karin: Llegamos –apareciendo frente a la Torre- que no te extrañe, fue parte de mis habilidades naturales –la pelirroja aun llevaba al rubio y Sakura llevaba a Sasuke, como en el Canon se hace lo de los pergaminos solo que en esta ocasión Iruka pregunto quien era- soy Karin Uzumaki, prima de Naruto –llevandoselo a una de las habitaciones-.

Iruka: Eso debe saberlo el Hokage –pensaba- Sakura, no es que descofie de ella, pero no te despegues de Naruto, no podemos arriesgarnos a nada –la pelirrosa asiente aunque un poco ofuscada lleva a Sasuke con ella hacia el cuarto donde vio entrar a Karin cargando al rubio-.

Sakura: Hay problema si nos quedamos –la pelirroja niega señalándole una cama, Sakura agradece y deja al emo en ella- Karin-san, lamento si fui un problema en el Bosque.

Karin: No es necesario, aparte es lo que todo un Uzumaki haría, poner su propia vida en riesgo para proteger a los mas cercanos –Sakura recuerda como Naruto la había protegido en anteriores ocasiones y asiente al final- veo que el Chunnin que vino no confía en mi, lo vi en tus ojos cuando entraste y sinceramente, eso no me preocupa, unas pruebas de ADN y listo.

Sakura rie ligeramente contagiando a la pelirroja, no es que fuesen amigas, sino que con ella podría llevarse muy bien, había llegado la noche y ambas tomaron la siesta, Karin junto con Naruto y Sakura en una cama aparte para no interrumpir ni al emo ni a la familia, en la mente del rubio Karin llenaba al rubio de besos (los cuales eran por los años que no pudieron estar juntos) y el rubio correspondía los que podía, la pelirroja se detuvo recostándose en el pecho del rubio y este la abrazaba como si temiese perderla.

Karin: Gracias por rescatarme –viendo a la nada- aunque usar esa técnica fue muy precipitado.

Naruto: Era lo mas rápido que podía hacer, aun tengo que entrenar para acostumbrarme –la pelirroja asiente abrazandolo mas-.

Karin: Que tal si mañana comenzamos, son 5 dias limite para que los Equipos lleguen aquí, nos quedan 4, avanzaremos lo mas que podamos –el rubio asiente ante esa gran idea- mi zorrito.

Naruto: Mi dama fantasma –la pelirroja se ruboriza y rie tontamente-.

Pasaron la noche en el pasaje mental sin saber que en el mundo las mismas personas que tuvieron el gran dolor de jaqueca despertaban muy distintas a lo usual, en el cielo lo que parecía una ave de fuego impacta de lleno en lo que parecía una tumba, en segundos esta en un tornado de fuego revienta y una persona emergia de la misma, por la silueta daba a destacar que era una mujer entre los 25 y 30 años de edad, cual era su objetivo, no estaba claro.

Pasaron los días rápidamente, entre Naruto y Karin se realizo un programa de entrenamiento simple, en el cual la pelirroja usaba sus poderes Psiquicos para levantar rocas y enviarlas hacia Naruto que este las tenia que destrozar con sus manos protegidas con una aura rojiza (2) para después dar vueltas a la Torre con el efecto extra del poder Psiquico de Karin que aumentaba su centro de gravedad considerablemente para hacerle mas difícil el ejercicio (como si fuese un sello de gravedad) pero ahora surgió un problemita, Naruto no podía hablar, aun con los Pulso Cura de Karin era caso perdido dando como veredicto que el rubio había perdido la capacidad de hablar, Naruto le pidió de favor que le enseñara Telepatia para hablar con la mente, la pelirroja le pareció una excelente idea y el rubio tardo minimo 2 dias para al menos transmitir una que otra palabra.

Dia de las Preliminares

Como en el canon Kabuto se rajo y abandono la competencia (osea que abandono por que tenia miedo de romperse los lentes o las uñas) dando asi el inicio de todo, lo único destacable, es que Karin estaba de expectadora a lado de Naruto y Kin desde el palco de extranjeros estaba en un gran dilema, por un lado estaba muy feliz de volver a ver al zorrito (luego explico esto) y por el otro deseaba matar a la sandia que estaba a su lado, las luchas seguían como en el Canon y ahora el turno de pelear era de Kin y Shikamaru, la cual no dejaba de mirar al rubio sin ruborizarse, eso fue notado por Karin que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Kin: No es personal chico, pero deseo terminar con esto rápidamente –Hayate grita Haijme- espero ganarme su admiración –totalmente ruborizada y actuando como Hinata sacándole el goton a todos- en que estaba, ah si **Viento Cortante** –realizando una patada acendente tipo Media Luna creando una cuchilla de viento que se dirigía al Nara a enormes velocidades, no se si sea pereza o coordinación, este no pudo esquivarlo del todo y ahora era victima de un remolino que se formo a su alrededor– **Psico-corte** –nuevamente dando patadas al aire producía cuchillas de una extraña energía que golpeaban al Nara mientras estaba en el remolino y este no podía hacer nada para defenderse- con esto mi zorrito sabra quien soy **Canto Mortal **–de su voz salió una melodía enigmática pero al mismo tiempo atrayente, pero para Shikamaru era una tortura que gritaba que se detuviera ( watch?v=6x4spSBuAPk) pasaron los minutos y la canción había terminado dejando caer al Nara que se convulsionaba y sus oídos parecían sangrar- listo, con esto me habrá reconocido –mira al rubio que estaba sorprendido- KYAAAAA, SI ME RECONOCIO, SOY TAN FELIZ.

Karin: De todo el mundo Pokemon, tenia que ser ella –tratando de contenerse pero el barandal de seguridad de metal frente a ella pagaba los platos rotos, osea comenzaba a doblarse por la fuerza psíquica de la pelirroja- AB-SOL –terminando de hacer una esfera metalica con el mismo pedazo de barandal que sufria el ataque psíquico de Karin, inconcientemente esta lo arroja hacia un punto X, el cual era Gai que este al ver el peligro solo reacciono pateando la esfera hacia el otro lado de la arena golpeando al Jounnin de oto que por coincidencias era Orochimaru disfrazado-.

Dejando a un lado ese incidente se llamo al siguiente combate, Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki, el cual antes de saltar a la arena recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de la pelirroja deseándole suerte, eso a Hinata no le gusto para nada ni a una Kin que era victima de las miradas de Orochimaru que estaba sorprendido por las capacidades de su "Gennin", ambos ya se hallaban en el campo de batalla, Kiba notaba una venda improvisada en el cuello de este y pensó usarlo como blanco de ataque.

Kiba: Si te derroto le probare a Hinata que soy mejor opción para ella –tratando de menguar al rubio pero este no decia nada- que paso, acaso un perro te comio la lengua? –su respuesta fue un severo golpe de derecha en su mandibula que lo manda a comer el muro por parte del rubio- teme, por que no dices nada.

Con los Testigos

No es común que Naruto este callado –decia Kurenai sorprendida- siempre es de los que nunca se quedan callados.

Kakashi: Algo debió pasar durante el Bosque de la Muerte –mirando a Sakura y ella negaba y señalaba a Karin- quien eres tu niña.

Karin: Soy Karin Uzumaki –todo mundo en shock y cierta Hyuuga ardia en celos, Kin maldecía su suerte- no sean malpensados, solo somos parientes y si, yo salve a Naruto-kun en el Bosque de la Muerte, pero con un pequeño problema, no puede hablar –aterrando a todos y Kin deseaba darle su merecido al responsable- lo salve justo cuando un sujeto de piel blanca y cabello negro y apestaba a serpiente quería decapitarlo –Kin no hacia nada pero sus manos expresaban todo, se aferraba del barandal- el golpe se había dado pero logro cortar sus cuerdas vocales, dejándolo incapacitado para hablar.

Kurenai y Hinata estaban en shock, Kakashi y Asuma pensaban que la carrera ninja de Naruto seria entorpecida por ese ancontecimiento, Kin lloraba internamente por el sufrimiento de su zorrito, Kiba se mofaba de que el podría hablar y el rubio no, pero lo que seguiría daría un gran susto a todo mundo.

Naruto: Y QUE SI NO PUEDO HABLAR –todo mundo miraba la arena en shock- ESO NO ES PROBLEMA PARA QUE TE DERROTE ALIENTO DE PERRO.

Kiba: Eso ya lo veremos –como en el anime Kiba transforma a Akamaru en un clon suyo y de inmediato realizo el Gattsuga, el cual impacta en el rubio dejándolo KO al instante, Hinata descendió a la arena con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Kiba- viste lo que hice Hinata?

Hinata asiente y sin perder nada besa al pulgoso que este ni se resiste a corresponder, por fin el sueño del Inuzuka era realidad, tener la atención de Hinata, pero esto no duro mucho por que Karin estallaba en risas llamando la atención de todos incluso de kin que internamente lloraba mordiendo un pañuelo.

Karin: Nunca crei que un ninja experimentado cayera en una ilusión –shockeando a todo mundo y Kin usando sus poderes de Vision vio que la pelirroja estaba en lo cierto y se desatornillaba de risa- te llevaras una linda sorpresita.

El rubio libero la ilusión y lo que veía todo el mundo era lo mas divertido para los hombres, bizarro para unas mujeres y carcajadas al monton, Kiba besaba a su propio clon y cuando se dio cuenta ambos se separan escupiendo y limpiándose la lengua, Kurenai estaba atónita, según se dice Kurenai es la maestra del Genjutsu y podía identificar uno cuando es lanzado, pero nunca se dio cuenta del Genjutsu de Naruto.

Kurenai: Cuando lanzo el Genjutsu, no vi señales de mano o sentí concentración de chakra –su respuesta llego gracias a Karin-.

Karin: Señito, hay una enorme diferencia entre una Ilusión y un Genjutsu –a Kurenai no le gusto que le llamen asi- un Genjutsu como usted dice se necesita chakra y mucha concentración para realizarlo satisfactoriamente, pero una Ilusion no es asi, esta puede realizarse en el momento que menos se lo espera, no puede ser detectado y lo que es mejor –sonriendo- puedes jugar con la mente de las personas sin que te des cuenta.

En la Arena

Nuevamente Kiba se lanza con Gattsuga mezclados con bombas de humo que rodeaban al rubio pero este se mantenía tranquilo como si eso no lo asustara, los Kiba se ensañaron contra e rubio que apenas podía esquivar los ataques, pero ya era hora de terminar todo esto y de que manera, usando la misma técnica con la que barrio 100 metros de bosque pero esta vez era mas controlada para no dañar a los presentes que al ver la cúpula de energía estaban sorprendidos, Kin internamente celebraba el regreso de su zorrito y Karin estaba a la expectativa.

Karin: Si usted es conocida como la Maestra en Genjutsu señito –llamandole la atención a Kurenai- pronto vera al Maestro de las Ilusiones, y justamente ahora, vendrá su mejor ilusión.

Nuevamente en la Arena Kiba y su clon salian volando pero se recomponían en el aire, dentro de la cúpula solo unos ojos azules se manifestaban y su expresión no era nada bonita, cuando la cúpula se deshiso algo de ahí salió a alta velocidad hacia el Inuzuka que apenas pudo esquivar lo que parecía un ¿puñetazo? Todo mundo estaba en silencio viendo la arena, el nuevo rival de Kiba era nada mas y nada menos que un ¿zorro?

Kiba: QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO –en shock al mirar al enorme animal (Zoroark en toda su gloria) y este lo miraba fieramente- DONDE ESTA NARUTO.

Karin: Estas viendo a Naruto –shockeando a todos- como dije, es su mejor ilusión, pero no te confies, aunque sea una ilusión, a veces, estas pueden ser muy reales –y Kiba lo comprobó cuando el zorro le conecto una patada estilo Capoeira en el costado izquierdo que aun protegiéndose con el antebrazo el golpe era muy poderoso- te lo dije.

El zorro negro atacaba sin parar al Inuzuka con golpes usando sus garras brillantes (2) cuando estas golpeaban el suelo por que Kiba esquivaba simbraba el suelo con la fuerza del zorro, este desaparece de la vista de todos a una velocidad única y sorprenderlo con una embestida que lo entierra en las paredes de la Arena dando por finalizado el combate, Kin trataba de aguantarse las ganas de saltar a la arena y besar con locura al zorro, pero eso haría levantar muchas sospechas además de averiguar quien es la niña pelirroja, por que el cuento de que solo eran parientes no se lo traga por nada, por otro lado Karin festejaba su victoria aunque hubiese preferido algo mas destructivo.

Naruto: Ahora Kiba, espero que aprendas a pensar antes de hablar –deshaciendo la ilusión para retomar la forma humana y hablando por telepatia- o atente a las consecuencias.

Asuma: Escucho la voz de Naruto, pero no veo que mueva los labios –sorprendido al igual que todos- que significa.

Karin: Fácil señor fumador crónico, usa telepatía –ganandose una mala mirada del barbon- es una habilidad mental con la que puedes hablar usando ondas psíquicas, asi en resumen, trabaja la telepatía –Kurenai le pregunta como sabe todo eso- yo se lo enseñe.

Ino: Y yo pensaba que nuestro clan era el único con esas habilidades –sin saber que sus pensamientos eran leidos por la pelirroja que sonreía- quienes son los Uzumaki.

Karin: Tu niña rubia, debes trabajar en tus defensas mentales –dejando atónita a Ino- y contestando tu pregunta, somos un clan muy peculiar.

Las contiendas siguieron como en la historia excepto por una, la cual fue de Hinata vs Neji, en contra de todo pronostico Neji perdió la lucha con una arrolladora derrota en manos de la ojiperla, esto debido a que estaba muy furiosa y como dice un viejo adagio, no hay peor enemigo que una mujer furiosa y la causa de esto era por que Karin se comportaba muy acarameladita con Naruto y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Hinata: OYE TU, LA SANDIA AMBULANTE –refiriendose a Karin por su extraño color rojo de su cabello- BAJA AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE, TE RETO A UNA BATALLA.

Karin ve de reojo al Hokage, este suspira y asiente por que si no aceptaba Hiashi le exigiría eso después, la pelirroja se resigna bajando a la arena con calma, todo mundo estaba conciente de el evento, por que no sabían que habilidades tendría la recién ingresada a la batalla, antes de tomar posición Karin se quita los lentes para limpiar los cristales con un trapo suave, se los vuelve a colocar y optaba una posición de batalla muy extraña (como King de KOF XIII, o sea asi . ) que solo unos pocos reconocían.

Hayate: El combate especial entre Hinata Hyuuga y –preguntandole el nombre a la pelirroja- Karin Uzumaki dara inicio –ambas estaban listas- HAJIME.

Sin esperar nada la ojiperla se lanza contra la pelirroja que pacientemente la esperaba, Hinata comenzó su embate con un golpe Jyuuken que Karin evadió fácilmente, la pelirroja contesta su acometida con una patada de media luna que atonta un poco a la ojiperla y le siguieron una serie de patadas que conectaban desde la cadera a la cabeza un total de 8 veces, la novena patada esta gira y con la misma pierna con la que daba las patadas mandaba a volar a la ojiperla que no creía lo que paso.

Karin: Con tu actitud eres un libro abierto para mi, puedo leer tus ataques incluso antes de que sucedan –sonriendo- no quiero alargar esto –ella desaparece y aparece nuevamente frenta a la ojiperla que apenas esquivaba un puño ¿rodeado de fuego? Esto sorprendió a todos e incluso Oorchimaru disfrazado comenzaba a interesarse- dejame terminar con tu obsesion.

La pelirroja aumentaba sus arremetidas con puños de fuego provocando que la chaqueta de la ojiperla que aun esquivando las quemaduras eran muy notorias, conecto un par de patadas al mentón que dieron resultado y le daban ventaja de tomar distancia, Hinata mas furiosa arremete contra la pelirroja y a los 5 pasos no se movia para nada, todo mundo estaba en shock.

Karin: Simplemente eres de mente cerrada –con una mano apuntando hacia la ojiperla y esta se elevaba al compas de la mano- tu crees que Naruto-kun es un trofeo que se puede reclamar? –la ojiperla no decia nada- crees que Naruto-kun aceptara tus sentimientos solo por hablarle bonito sin que el te conozca? Acaso te has puesto a pensar, si en vez de seguirlo, te hubieras sentado a platicar con el por solo un dia y saber sus penurias? Como te dije, eres un libro abierto para mi y durante esta batalla pude leer tu mente, cuando tengas tus ideas mas claras –liberándola y esta cae pesadamente en el piso- buscame para una revancha.

Fin de Capi

Omake

En varios puntos del mundo ninja se veía algo muy cotidiano, excepto en las Naciones Ninja debido a que algunos de los ninjas renunciaban a sus cargos para dedicarse a ser civiles y salir de sus aldeas para viajar, caso especial es Kumo, en donde una Gennin de 14 años pelirroja, piel bronceada y ojos amarillos daba su renuncia al Raikage, debido a que cuando despertó no pudo controlar sus nuevas "habilidades" y termino quemando el cuarto del hospital donde se alojaba.

En un lugar olvidado por Dios una chica peliblanca igual de piel bronceada y ojos jade, planeaba su escape mediante una lluvia torrencial, con su misterioso canto había dormido a todos los guardias y con todas sus fuerzas salía delo que parecía una prisión y entraba al bosque con rumbo desconocido, pero eso si, tenia una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

En una aldea ninja de creciente formación, una niña de cabello castaño y peinado como de una piña, dormía plácidamente junto a otros niños, solo había algo que no concordaba y eso era una pequeña mochila de viaje que estaba a su lado, sercirandose de que todo mundo estuviese dormido tomo la mochila y desaparece en una teletransportacion (como los que usa Karin).

Donde era un cráter donde se vio una explosión y los restos de una tumba, a unos 100 metros de esta se hallaba una mujer que se veía manos, cuerpo, glúteos y viendo que no había un desperfecto alguno, dio saltitos de alegría por que con esas armas que tenia (pechos y glúteos) por fin tendría a su amado loquito por ella, pero ahora tenia una misión primordial, controlar sus nuevos poderes, y buscar algo de ropa, por que con la cual la sepultaron estaba toda destrozada.

En una zona donde la nieve abunda, una chica pelirrosa miraba al horizonte, detrás de ella se hallaban los cuerpos congelados de los que parecían sus compinches, ella dirigió si murada hacia ellos y con una expresión inocente miraba las caras de terror de cada uno de ellos, de sus labios salian estas palabras "Lo siento, nada personal pero, no quiero que interfieran en mi re-encuentro con el" y desaparecia en un torbellino de nieve y viento con rumbo desconocido.

En otra aldea, una chica de piel blanquecina con tono verdoso miraba la Luna y recordaba un momento clave, una noche como esa se habia encontrado con el ser que nunca se apartaria de su cabeza, sintio su poder no muy lejos de ahi y sin decirle nada a nadie, ella dejando salir sus hermosas alas se aleja volando para buscar su nuevo destino en la vida, como reaccionara al verlo, eso lo veria cuando llegue a Konoha.

¿Qué perjurio traerá esto?

¿Cuál es su destino?

Esto y mas en "Maestro de las Ilusiones"

1.- Pulso noche

2.- Tajo Umbrio


	3. Visitas o inquilinos

Antes de seguir con la conti contestare unas dudas

Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Hermano, solo han aparecido unas pocas, te dire que durante su vida Zoroark conocio a mas pokemon y ahora veras algunas razones.

seirius: Primero, Karin hara respetar su lugar como pareja, luego veremos que pasa despues

Kachorro: En este capi lo sabras, te llevaras una gran sorpresa

DnK: Gracias por tus deseos, esta historia continuara hasta su fin

Thitania: Ella aparecera de la forma menos esperada jejejejejeje

Darkness Rissing: Me alegra verte por aqui y contestando tu pregunta, primero apareceran todos los pokemon para despues hacer una pequeña competencia, como se desarrollara esta, aun no lo se

CAPITULO 3

Visitas o inquilinas inesperadas

Anteriormente

Karin: Simplemente eres de mente cerrada –con una mano apuntando hacia la ojiperla y esta se elevaba al compas de la mano- tu crees que Naruto-kun es un trofeo que se puede reclamar? –la ojiperla no decia nada- crees que Naruto-kun aceptara tus sentimientos solo por hablarle bonito sin que el te conozca? Acaso te has puesto a pensar, si en vez de seguirlo, te hubieras sentado a platicar con el por solo un dia y saber sus penurias? Como te dije, eres un libro abierto para mi y durante esta batalla pude leer tu mente, cuando tengas tus ideas mas claras –liberándola y esta cae pesadamente en el piso- buscame para una revancha.

Ahorita

Sakura estaba pensativa, desde que vio a Naruto en forma de zorro algo en su interior sintió que le era muy familiar y no sabia por que, su Inner que comúnmente le decia algo coherente este se hallaba callado o como si no existiera, imágenes que no son suyas invaden su mente como bombardeos hasta que se detuvo en una, era una imagen donde el mismo Zoroark estaba en altamar en una balsa improvisada de troncos y a su lado estaba un Pelipper que parecía muy feliz, fue despertada a la realidad cuando la llamaron para su pelea contra Ino Yamanaka, la cual sonreía confiada que podría derrotar a la pelirrosa y asi ganarse el favor de Sasuke.

Hayate: Listas –ambas asienten aunque se veía nerviosismo en Sakura- hajime.

Ambas se lanzan en un combate de Taijutsu digno de la Academia, aunque Sakura mostraba tener un poco mas de control y fuerza debido a que deseaba demostrar que no era débil y también ganarse el respeto de Naruto, y en este combate iba a ganar mucho mas de lo que ella esperaba, todo fue como en el anime, solo que a diferencia de que cuando entro a la mente de Sakura vio algo que no se veía todos los días, una playa de arena blanca, ella con la curiosidad del chisme a su lado siguió su camino hasta que vio una figura femenina que miraba el mar con expresión nostálgica, Ino al verla se le acerca pensando que no habría peligro a su lado, que equivocada estaba.

Ino: Disculpa –no pudo dejar de ver la belleza de la chica que estaba frente a ella- quien eres.

¿?: Mi nombre no es de importancia, pero si deseas saberlo, soy Pell –sonriendo- y que haces aquí.

Ino: Solo use un jutsu mental, eso es todo –sonriendo arrogantemente- ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ganar esta pelea.

Pell: Te permitiría eso, pero no creo que sea bueno para mi reencuentro con el que me vea perdiendo –comenzando a emanar energía color azul marino- FUERA DE AQUÍ.

En el Mundo Real

Ino había regresado a su cuerpo confundida, el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a brillar y comenzaba una transformación, para los ojos de Kin, Karin y Naruto es como si un pokemon evolucionara y asi parecía, el cuerpo de Sakura por la silueta de luz parecía cambiar, su pelo que había sido cortado durante el Bosque de la Muerte volvia a crecer, se volvia mas alta, su cuerpo se tonifico con bellas curvas que obviamente rivalizaban con las de Anko que al verlas se lleno de celos notorios, cuando las luz ceso el nuevo ser se presentaba ante todo mundo con una gran sonrisa, de inmediato Kin y Karin supieron de que se trataba.

Sakura: LA NUEVA Y MEJORADA SAKURA HARUNO REPORTANDOSE –decia con alegría dejando en shock a todos- en que estaba –viendo a la rubia- ah si, te dije que no me derrotarías, menos frente a el –emanando nuevamente esa energía que perturbo un poco a Ino, para luego chocar sus manos en forma de palmada- HIDROBOMBA –de su boca sale un gran chorro de agua que sorprendió a todo mundo, si debe ser un Jutsu Suiton debía haber una fuente cercana pero no lo había, el chorro dio de lleno a la Yamanaka que no pudo evitarlo debido a que no se le bajaba la sorpresa de la nueva Sakura y la técnica era demasiado poderosa que resquebrajo la pared, cuando el chorro termino Ino estaba medio conciente pero con las ropas muy rasgadas, se le dio la victoria a Sakura que sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió lo mas que pudo subió las escaleras sin detenerse hasta que vio a su objetivo en la vista- ZORO-SAAMAAAA –tacleo al rubio con un abrazo muy amoroso que derriba a ambos, Karin y Kin trataban de controlarse pero los celos eran muy notorios, incluso Orochimaru disfrazado se alejo un poquito de la pelinegra para no salir lastimado- ME ALEGRA VERLO NUEVAMENTE.

Karin pensando: Primero Absol, ahora un Pelipper –sus ojos eran opacados con el brillo de los lentes- que fue lo que hiciste mi zorrito.

Kin pensando: Un pelipper, UN PELIPPER?, COMO DEMONIOS ESE PAJARITO SE ENREDO CON MI ZORRITO.

Las preliminares siguieron como en el anime sin alguna novedad aparente, se dio la orden de los Equipos que quedo del siguiente modo, Sakura vs Kin, Temari vs Hinata, Naruto vs Sasuke, Shino vs Kankuroo y Gaara iria vs el ganador de Naruto vs Sasuke, eso le dio risa al emo por que se sentía ganador.

Sasuke: Mejor date por vencido perdedor, no podras ir contra un U –voltea hacia el rubio que era acosado por Sakura, mas bien no dejaba de abrazarlo, Karin reclamándole a la pelirrosa y una Kin que se había unido a la escena pero mirando a la pelirroja como en complicidad- ESCUCHAME DOBE.

Karin hablando telepáticamente con Kin: Asi que el imbécil que trato de matar a Naruto esta aquí –la pelinegra le dice que si- ok, puedes venir, pero hablaremos muy seriamente, no me trago que lo hayas conocido en una Guarderia Pokemon.

Kin telepáticamente: Muchas gracias, y también me dio curiosidad como fue que ustedes terminaron liándose.

Karin: No se que deseas al venir con nosotros, pero te advierto, un paso en falso y te hare lo mismo que la ciega esa –refiriendose a lo que le hizo a Hinata-.

Kin: Tienes mi palabra –sonriendo- no hare nada malo (pensamiento: pero no dijo de espiarlo mientras se baña).

Sakura: De verdad no me recuerdas, soy yo, Pell, la que te ayudo durante tu aventura en el mar –decia emocionada-.

Naruto: _Pell-chan_ –la pelirrosa mas feliz daba mas fuerza al abrazo- _como fue que terminaste aquí._

Sakura: Creo que eso se lo debo a Arceus –decia pensando- había terminado mi ciclo de vida y no podía dejar de pensar en ti, el me dio la oportunidad de reencarnar en un cuerpo humano y mira –dandose una vuelta- no te gusta mi nuevo cuerpo?

Karin: Es mejor hablar de esto en privado chica, no deseo que oídos ajenos descubran quienes somos realmente –la pelirrosa asiente- llamaste mucho la atención con tu evolución, pero debo decir que te ves bien.

Kin: Mejor nos vamos, atraemos mucho la atención –el cuarteto deja el recinto no sin antes Sakura engancharse de un brazo del rubio mientra Karin y Kin discutían sobre cosas sin sentido como los pokemon psíquicos son mejores y esas cosas-.

Sarutobi: Apuesto que habrá reunión –decia suspirando y todo mundo se retiraba también, solo que algunos Jounnin se reunieron para platicar sobre lo acontecido en las preliminares-.

Kurenai: Muchas sorpresas esta ocasión, primero lo de Naruto que no puede hablar pero es capaz de crear ilusiones asi de la nada –desconcertada-.

Kakashi: La nueva Sakura y hacer Jutsus Suiton –decia viendo a Asuma que sentía pena por Ino- además de la volteada de fanatismo hacia Naruto, y llamarlo Zoro-sama.

Anko: No te olvides de la prima de este, se llama Karin cierto –todos asienten- puede mover cosas con su mente.

Asuma: Y las extrañas habilidades de esa chica de Otto, nunca vi un remolino hacer eso –recordandolo de Shikamaru-.

Kurenai: Mejor vamos por un trago, necesito digerir lo de Naruto y sus ilusiones –sorprendiendo a todos pero asienten al final por que era una verdad lo del rubio-.

En el Departamento de Naruto

Es lindo y acogedor –decia Kin al mirar el inmueble- es mas grande de lo que tenia en Otto, decidi quedarme aquí, no hay problema?

Karin: Siempre y cuando no trates de meter mano o aprovecharte de la situación –la pelinegra asiente, esta mira al rubio que se mantenía pensativo- pasa algo Naru.

Naruto: _Solo pensaba, si Pell-chan llego aquí y también Absol-chan, habran mas_ –dejando eso como un misterio-.

Karin: Eso lo resolveremos cuando lleguen ellas –decia sonriendo- pero puedes decirme, como conociste a esa Pelipper.

Naruto: _Fue hace mucho antes de conocerte, viajaba por el mundo buscando donde asentarme por que donde iba siempre había problemas, llegue a una playa y pensé hacerme a la mar, hice una balsa con troncos y lianas y zarpe sin rumbo alguno, un par de días después Pell-chan aterrizo en la balsa diciéndome que estaba cansada y que si podía quedarse un poco_ –las chicas asienten- _ella me dice que por ayudarle me diría como llegar a tierra firme y asi fue, durante la navegación platicamos sobre nosotros y cosas asi, llegamos a tierra firme y nos separamos, desde ese momento no la volvi a ver, pero creo que nunca me olvido._

Kin: Si que estas lleno de historias –viendo a la pelirroja- ahora si me diras, que relación tienes con Zoroark.

Karin: Soy su pareja –dejando en shock a Kin, en termino pokemon, una pareja es como la esposa de uno- y no me trago que lo hayas conocido en una guardería pokemon.

Kin: Por que no le preguntas mejor a Naru, el puede corroborar mi historia –la pelirroja mira al rubio y este asiente- me podrías ayudar?

Naruto: _Era un pequeño Zorua cuando todo paso, me llevaron a un Centro Pokemon por que un viajero me encontró muy mal herido, durante mi recuperación la enfermera Joy me dejo en la guardería por que era un pokemon salvaje_ –las chicas tomaban asiento para escuchar la historia y Kin recordaba aquel dia- _me retraía de los demás pokemon por que aun no estaba muy bien, pero un dia mi sueño se interrumpió cuando una banda de Zangoose ataco a unas pokemon que solo jugaban, mi naturaleza me dijo que las protegiera y pelee contra ellos, aunque sali un poco mal parado_.

Kin: Llego como un príncipe en rescate de su princesa, o debería llamar sus princesas –sonriendo-.

Naruto: _Despues de eso, ellas trataron de cuidarme lo mas que podían hasta mi recuperación_ –decia nostálgico- _esa es la historia_.

Con Sakura

Ella estaba en su habitación mirándose frente al espejo viendo su nuevo cuerpo, caderas, glúteos, pecho, todo parecía un sueño para ella, pero una imagen se le vino a la mente y era de Zoroark como marinero (si, con uniforme y todo) y un gran rubor invadió sus mejillas y cambio la imagen a la de Naruto con el mismo uniforme de marino y casi se desmayaba, la madre de Sakura había visto el cambio de su hija y como buena madre que se preocupa, decidió averiguar.

¿?: Sakura, puedo entrar –mientras tocaba la puerta, la pelirrosa le daba el pase- me alegra que pasaras a la siguiente fase hija, como estas.

Sakura: Mucho mejor mama –seguia modelando frente al espejo- que te parece mi nueva yo –la madre le pregunta sobre su cambio- eso, fue durante mi batalla contra Ino, ella entro a mi mente y me hizo recordar unas vivencias con mi Equipo –la madre asentía- realmente he sido un poco egoísta con Naruto, el siempre se sacrifica por mi bienestar, en Nami recibió un ataque que iba dirigido a mi, me protegió de unos mercernarios, y como le pague, con desprecio y golpes.

¿?: Veo que ya te diste cuenta con quien puedes contar y con quien no –la pelirrosa asiente- me podrías contar mas de ese joven, me tiene intrigada.

La pelirrosa menor le relato lo sucedido en el Bosque de la Muerte y la revelación de Karin sobre los Uzumaki, la Señorita Haruno sabia de antemano quienes eran los Uzumaki debido a que tuvo una compañera del mismo nombre, pero esas revelaciones le dio una gran respuesta, Naruto era hijo de su amiga y confidente, ahora sabia que tenia que hacer y jugaría muy bien sus cartas.

¿?: Te dejo descansar hija, por que pienso que mañana iras a verlo cierto –sacandole un rubor a la pelirrosa menor- la juventud de hoy, las hormonas se alborotan muy rápido –saliendo de la habitación y solo escucha un plop, dando señal que Sakura se había desmayado- cumpliré mi promesa a ti Kushina, si no pude cuidar a tu hijo lo entrenare a tu estilo, es hora de que Akemi Haruno, la Rosa Mortal vuelva a la acción.

Akemi Haruno salió de su casa sin mucha prisa y se dirigía a la Torre Hokage, ella junto a Kushina eran un Equipo kunoichi demoledor, desde la muerte de su amiga ella se había retirado del servicio ninja y tener una vida pacifica, pero ahora con el conocimiento de que el hijo de su mas grande amiga y complice en bromas estaba vivo, ella lo sabia de antemano pero el consejo en su gran sabiduría decidió que nadie podría adoptarlo por que eso les daría ventaja sobre los otros clanes, agradecia esa decisión por que su hija podría ser muy feliz a lado del hombre que ama, llego a la Oficina del Hokage pidiendo permiso.

Akemi-chan, un gusto verte por aquí –la pelirrosa mayor asiente- a que debo tu visita.

Akemi: Tambien un gusto Sarutobi –tomando asiento- no deseo quedarme mucho tiempo y deseo decirte mis planes, entrenare a Naruto y a mi hija durante este mes –eso sorprendió al Hokage- es hora de que tome la responsabilidad que me encomendó Kushina y que el Consejo negó que cualquier persona lo adopte.

Sarutobi: Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado hasta ahora –decia sonriendo y sacaba unos pergaminos- cuando inicies, se los podrías dar a Naruto, son el legado de su madre –la pelirrosa mayor asiente- deseo ver la cara de todos al ver que la Rosa Mortal volverá al servicio.

Akemi: Te aseguro que las "Novatas" querrán consejos de mi –cuando habla de novatas, ella habla de Anko, Yugao y Kurenai, debido a que ellas crecieron idolatrando a Kushina y Akemi, conocidas en el mundo como "Dueto Carmesi"- mañana habrá reunión cierto –el anciano asiente- nos vemos mañana, este mes será algo movido.

Esa Noche

Karin, Kin y Naruto dormían como podían en una cama individual, aunque hubiese algunos roces entre las chicas (simplemente, pokemon siniestro y psíquico no se llevan y mas si son hembras que comparten al mismo macho) el rubio estaba muy feliz al tener a alguien con quien compartir penas y alegrías, de la nada una canción envolvió sus pensamientos y al despertar la misma canción lo indujo a un estado hipnotico, este sale de la cama sin hacerle daño a las chicas, que de inmediato estas se abrazan buscando el calor corporal, el rubio sale de la casa con una mirada perdida, había llegado al Parque de Konoha donde había una laguna artificial y en medio de este se hallaba una sulieta que era iluminado por la luz de la Luna, su contorno hacia notar que era una chica, el rubio había llegado a la orilla y la canción se detuvo y el rubio despertaba del trance, cuando se dio cuenta vio el lugar y la causante de que el estuviese en ese lugar, la silueta caminaba lentamente hacia el rubio hasta que se dio a conocer, una chica de la misma edad del rubio, piel bronceada, cabellera blanca, ojos verde botella, su rostro era invadido por una sonrisa de felicidad por que aquel que había buscado con esmero estaba frente a el.

En la casa Uzumaki

Karin y Kin tenían gestos de sorpresa y rabia, casi se daban un beso entre ellas aunque seria una nueva experiencia en ellas, sus raíces no lo permitirían, cuando se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del rubio de inmediato Karin usa sus habilidades psíquicas para buscarlo, no tardo en encontrarlo y ambas salieron en su búsqueda y posible rescate, cuando llegaron al lago del parque casi le brincaban a la chica que tenia muy embobado al rubio con sus ojos.

Karin: SUELTA A NARUTO-KUN EN ESTE INSTANTE MILOTIC –decia la pelirroja al ver la identidad de la chica- POR QUE USASTE CANTO PARA ATRAERLO A ESTOS LUGARES.

¿?: Una Gardevoir y –viendo a Kin- ABSOL –corre a abrazarla- ha pasado mucho tiempo amiga, como has estado.

Kin: Nos conocemos –decia desconcertada-.

¿?: Acaso no me recuerdas, era la Feebas que estaba en la Guarderia Pokemon junto a ti y otras pokemon –Kin hacia memoria y al final recuerda- al menos me alegro ver caras conocidas –viendo a Karin- que hace una Gardevoir aquí, mi nombre de humana es Ryusetsu.

Karin: Karin Uzumaki, pareja de Zoroark –dejando en shock a la peliblanca- pero eso no explica por que usaste canto para atraerlo, aunque debo admitir que fue original.

Ryusetsu: Solo quise reencontrarme con Zorua-chan, y mi canto funciono bastante bien –viendo al rubio que seguía dormido- aunque ahora no se le puede llamar Zorua-chan, ahora es un poderoso y sexy Zoroark.

Karin: Podemos seguir esto mañana, presiento que tendremos un dia muy movido por el Consejo de esta Aldea –ganandose la mirada de sorpresa de la peliblanca- luego te comento, ayúdenme a llevarlo –el trio se lleva al rubio sin saber que desde las alturas eran observadas por un ser volador-.

En Otro Lugar

Espero que no este enojada por no verla hace tiempo –decia Akemi luciendo un traje kunoichi, ella se veía como aquellos días cuando combatía a lado de su compañera, la cual extrañaba bastante, extendió un pergamino donde había una serie de sellos de igual escritura, la pelirrosa libero uno de ellos, frente a ella aparece una mujer de edad mediana, pelirroja con un cabello largo que sobrepasa las rodillas, ojos violáceos llenos de vida- ha pasado mucho amiga.

¿?: 13 largos años –decia suspirando- que te tomo tanto tiempo para invocarme.

Akemi: Deseaba ver las nuevas generaciones tratar de superarnos, pero es todo lo contrario –llamando la atención de la pelirroja- las kunoichis se concentran mas en dietas, maquillaje y tener novio que su entrenamiento, el índice de mortalidad ha aumentado debido a eso degradando el nombre que nosotras impusimos, después de pensarlo decidi regresar al servicio haciéndoles ver el error en el que estan.

¿?: Sinceras palabras, como esta mi hijo –preocupada- el esta bien?

Akemi: El es un chico fuerte y guapo, hizo relucir el potencial de mi hija y se lo agradeceré por siempre, pero algo paso durante la estadia del Bosque de la Muerte –haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera seria- fue atacado por Orochimaru y casi iba a morir, de no ser por que llego un pariente tuyo, una chica llamada Karin Uzumaki, el intento se frustro pero gracias a un corte en la garganta por parte de la viborita hacia tu hijo, el no puede hablar.

¿?: Sinceramente no puedo hacer mucho en mi estado –por que era un clon de sangre y veia a la pelirrosa- ahora que vas a regresar al servicio activo, que haras –en su mano derecha empuñada estaba rodeada de una esfera de aire.

Akemi: Pedirte permiso para entrenar a tu hijo –su puño derecho era cubierto de fuego- y tu sabes, que solo puedo entrenar a mi ritmo combatiendo contigo, Kushina.

Kushina: Gracias por el halago Akemi-chan –sonriendo- y tienes mi bendición para hacerlo –corriendo hacia la pelirrosa-.

Akemi: Impulsiva como siempre Kushi –sonriendo mientras ambos puños estaban a punto de chocar-.

Al Dia Siguiente

Naruto despertaba con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, recordó lo de ayer y creyo que fue toda una locura, a sus lados miro a Karin y Kin que dormían con una expresión tierna y frente a el a 2 chicas que también disfrutaban del momento, este feliz se acomodo para dejarlas descansar hasta que abrió los ojos de sorpresa, 2 mas? De donde salieron o quienes eran, además olor a comida llegaba de la cocina, que demonios estaba pasando, lentamente salió de su cama sin despertar a nadie salió de la recamara y se dirigió a la cocina, miro en el lugar y vio el refrigerador abierto, se escuchaba a alguien cantar, el rubio se asomo y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente como manzana y tapándose la nariz, el intruso miro hacia atrás y sonrio por que el objeto de sus alegrías estaba detrás de ella y se irguió para abrazarlo, Naruto no sabia como reaccionar.

¿?: Por fin –su voz se escuchaba quebrada por que parecía llorar- después de tanto tiempo, estoy a tu lado.

Naruto: _Eres_ –alejandose un poquito, frente a ella estaba un pokemon humanoide con razgos de ave, solo que esta tenia plumas color chocolate, las plumas superiores (o sea las de la cabeza) en ves de ser blancas eran rojo escarlata, sus ojos eran amarillo ambar dándole un toque de misterio y sensualidad- _Torchick-chan?_

¿?: La misma, solo que ahora soy una linda y sexy Blaziken –modelándose frente al rubio- solo que esta es mi forma hibrida, combinación humana-pokemon, pero puedes llamarme Karui-chan –sonriendo- y todo lo que ves –adoptando una posición muy sexy- es tuyo, Zoro-kun –provocando que el rubio se desmaye con una hemorragia nasal- no he perdido el toque jijijiji –en la habitación del rubio se escucho un "QUIEN ERES Y DONDE ESTA NARUTO"- alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo.

En la Sala del Consejo

Entonces, por que se da esta reunión temprana –decia Sarutobi viendo a los ancianos-.

Homura: Es por lo sucedido en las Preliminares Sarutobi –decia acomodándose los anteojos- que nos asegura que esa chiquilla es una Uzumaki, y que fueron esas habilidades que mostro el chico Kyuu –es silenciado por un golpe-.

Sarutobi: Para tu información, a esa niña se le practicaron exámenes sanguíneos previo a los Examenes Chunnin y arrojaron ese resultado, y sabes que aunque tengas poder si violas esa ley se te ejecutara inmediatamente –dejando muy en claro la posición que tenia Homura- en las Preliminares me entere que Orochimaru ataco al Equipo 7 y Naruto dio su vida por salvarlos –varios murmuros se escuchaban- pero tuvo un efecto contra-producente, y eso es la deficiencia del habla.

Koharu: Pero si no podía hablar, como es que paso a las Finales –tratando de encontrar la lógica-.

Sarutobi: Al parecer la pelea contra Orochimaru despertó las verdaderas habilidades de Naruto –asombrando a todos- el puede crear ilusiones sin hacer sellos de mano o concentración de chakra.

Kurenai: Yo estoy de testigo –llamando la atención de todos- además, creo que la chica Uzumaki sabia de las habilidades de Naruto de ante-mano –un Anbu aparece diciendo que ellos están aquí- de quienes habla –en eso las puertas se abren revelando a Naruto y Karin con gestos serios- que hacen ellos aquí.

Karin: Por que nuestra presencia en este lugar –ganandose miradas feas del Consejo- TENGO QUE SEGUIR CON EL TRATAMIENTO DE NARUTO-KUN, ALGUN PROBLEMA –Sarutobi calma los animos-.

Sarutobi: Lamento llamarlos, pero es necesario, estas personas desean saber el por que de sus habilidades y como es que conoces las de Naruto-kun antes que nadie –la pelirroja asiente- y como esta la herida de Naruto-kun.

Karin: Ok, cada Uzumaki es distinto en si, pero muy parecidos al mismo tiempo, nosotros podemos identificar las habilidades de otro Uzumaki antes de nadie, por ejemplo, mis habilidades también son únicas, puedo hacer esto –concentrandose levanta todos los vasos de los consejeros- mover cosas con la mente y su herida cerro satisfactoriamente, pero sus cuerdas vocales son perdida total.

Hiashi: Asi fue como le ganaste a mi hija –la pelirroja asiente- podrías enseñar esas habilidades a futuros prospectos.

Karin: Es imposible, nadie en este mundo posee tanta concentración mental como la mia, incluso los Yamanaka estan lejos, ellos manejan solo el 10% comparado a lo que yo hago.

Tsume: Y lo que le hizo Naruto a mi hijo es su habilidad especial –la pelirroja asiente- mi hijo esta un poco traumado por besar a Akamaru.

Naruto: _Son mis habilidades ilusorias_ –llamando la atención de todos- _como dijo Karin-chan, mis ilusiones no tienen que ver nada con los Genjutsus _–alguien iba a levantar la mano sobre la deficiencia del rubio- _si, no puedo hablar, por eso uso telepatía, Karin-chan me enseño, funciona cuando una persona se comunica mediante ondas mentales con otras personas_ –todos miran a Inoichi y este asiente- _alguna otra duda_ –todo mundo niega-.

Sarutobi: Creo que esto ya no tiene para mas, alguien tiene algo que decir –Akemi levanta la mano, Sarutobi sabia lo que vendría- Consejal Haruno.

Akemi: Gracias Hokage-sama, deseo presentar mi renuncia como Consejero Civil –dejando en shock a todo mundo- y nuevamente formar parte nuevamente de las filas ninja.

Tsume: Que dices Akemi, regresaras al servicio activo –en shock sabiendo lo que se esperaba de ella misma, la pelirrosa mayor asiente- que ganas con eso.

Akemi: Nada, solo entrenar en forma con mi hija y con el hijo de mi mejor amiga, eso es todo –viendo al anciano- Hokage-sama, es verdad que Naruto Uzumaki es hijo de Kushina –ganandose gritos de blasfema y todo eso, pero todos son callados por Sarutobi- podría responder mi pregunta.

Sarutobi: Efectivamente Akemi-san, Naruto es hijo de Kushina –dejando a todo mundo como fantasmas- nadie mejor para entrenar al hijo de la Muerte roja, que la Rosa Mortal, aunque me pregunto, que hubiese pasado si hubieses sido Jounnin sensei de tu hija y Naruto.

Naruto: _USTED CONOCIO A MI MADRE?_ –en shock-.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

En el Departamento del rubio se vivía un ambiente de extrema calma, Kin, Karui, Ryusetsu y la ahora nombrada Kagero bebían el te como si no existiese problema alguno, aunque tarde o temprano tendrían que explicarle todo a Karin por ser la "Alfa" de Naruto, aun estaba el tema de Karui y su forma hibrida, solo que para tomar el te volvió a su forma humana, cabe destacar que cuando recordó sus habilidades su cuerpo también tuvo un cambio drástico, sus curvas se difinieron del mismo modo que Sakura (Anko, muerete de celos) y ella dijo que explicaría eso cuando todos estén presentes.

Kin: Ahora que una parte de la pandilla esta reunida y me da un verdadero gusto eso, deseo saber, de donde vinieron –ganandose las miradas de todas- o sea, de que parte del mundo vinieron para llegar aquí.

Karui: Yo vine desde Kumo, una gran jaqueca hizo que me desmayara, cuando desperté accidentalmente le prendi fuego a la camilla donde estaba.

Ryusetsu: Igual que a mi, tuve una jaqueca pero a diferencia de ustedes, naci en una prisión por que mis padres son reos, aproveche mi canto para dormir a los guardias y escapar.

Kagero: Yo vengo de una parte del Pais del Arroz –eso sorprende a Kin- antes de dormir siempre miro la Luna por unos instantes, mis recuerdos llegaron de golpe, no sufri la jaqueca como ustedes, solo extendi mis alas y vine volando hacia aca.

En ese instante alguien tocaba la puerta, Kin sin perder nada la abre y sonríe al ver a Sakura, le da el pase y la pelirrosa se asombra de ver a otras pokemon (teoría, los pokemon siempre se reconocen sin importar como son externamente) ella les relata su historia de altamar con el zorro y todas estaban muertas de envidia por tener una aventura con el de esa índole, en medio de esta una pequeña tormenta de nieve se sucita y en medio de esta aparece una chica, o mas bien 2, una chica igual pelirrosa solo que unos años mayor que Sakura y una chica de peinado de piña.

¿?: Llegamos –viendo a todas- ehh, hola?

Fin de Omake

La vestimenta de Akemi es igual a la de Taki en Soul Calibur 2, solo cambienle el color a rojo sangre y los adornos blancos, la armadura negra seria azul.

La apariencia de Sakura es algo dificil pero me esforce en encontrar una excelente imagen, lamentablemente no puedo postearla qui, pero les dire donde encontrarla, busquen pelipper emukon, la imagen es de una chica peliazul con un sobre rosa en mano


	4. Explicaciones

Lamento la demora, tenia que hacer cosas previas personales, y espero que esta conti les sea de su agrado

CAPITULO 4

EXPLICACIONES Y REENCUENTROS

Anteriormente

Akemi: Nada, solo entrenar en forma con mi hija y con el hijo de mi mejor amiga, eso es todo –viendo al anciano- Hokage-sama, es verdad que Naruto Uzumaki es hijo de Kushina –ganandose gritos de blasfema y todo eso, pero todos son callados por Sarutobi- podría responder mi pregunta.

Sarutobi: Efectivamente Akemi-san, Naruto es hijo de Kushina –dejando a todo mundo como fantasmas- nadie mejor para entrenar al hijo de la Muerte roja, que la Rosa Mortal, aunque me pregunto, que hubiese pasado si hubieses sido Jounnin sensei de tu hija y Naruto.

Naruto: _USTED CONOCIO A MI MADRE?_ –en shock-.

Ahorita

Exacto Naruto-kun –decia la pelirrosa mayor- yo conozco a tu madre por que fui su compañera de Equipo, si hubieras podido vernos en el campo de batalla quedarías un poquitín traumado.

Karin: Como puede decir que la conoce si lleva muerta mucho tiempo –tratando de entender al igual que todos-.

Akemi: Tengo una manera de comunicarme y entrenar con ella –decia sonriendo- si eso es todo nos retiramos, tengo que realizar una reunión familiar –Sarutobi asiente no sin antes Akemi se despoja de sus ropas revelando su traje ninja- asi me siento mucho mejor –dejando a todo mundo con la mandibula por los suelos y los Gennin y la kunoichi recién incorporada se retiraban-.

Civil: Debemos exigirle que entrene al Uchiha –los civiles asentían pero nuevamente son callados por el Hokage-.

Sarutobi: Kakashi se hara cargo de el, le enseñara a usar el Sharingan –los civiles asentían- además, los civiles no tienen nada que ver con asuntos ninja, asi que lléguenle por que debemos tratar otros asuntos –los civiles resignados asienten y se retiran a regañadientes- ahora el punto importante de esto, la intromisión de Orochimaru en los Examenes Chunnin.

En el Departamento de Naruto

Me teletransporte a la Tierra por curiosidad y apareci cerca de un Rayquaza durmiente –todas asienten- al verme cerca suyo se enojo y me ataco, acabe herida y lastimada en el bosque, me refugie en una cueva cercana para escapar de Rayquaza que aun me buscaba pero no me di cuenta que había alguien mas y salió una manada de Ursaring que me atacaban con Hiper-rayos, uno de ellos le dio a Zoroark que regreso el ataque ahuyentando a los pokemon, el me cuido y se gano mi amistad, regrese días después a la Luna pero cada noche observaba la tierra pensando si Zoroark estaba bien.

Kin: Esa es tu historia Hokuto-san –decia Kin fascinada- aunque siendo honestas, la ultima palabra la tiene Karin por ser pareja de Naruto –todas suspiran resignadas- como fue que terminaste siendo un Glaceon Fubuki.

Fubuki: Mi entrenadora hizo que evolucionara asi para sus Concursos Pokemon, fui la sensación del momento hasta que me harte y me fugue de casa, extrañaba los momentos que pasamos juntos en la Guarderia, en especial a Zorua, me identifique con el por que antes de ser capturada no tenia a nadie.

Karui: Estamos aquí con una sola finalidad, hacer feliz a Naruto sea como sea, con o sin el permiso de Karin-san –en eso tocan la puerta- quien será –Kin se paraba para abrir la puerta pero se detuvo por que recibió un mensaje de telepatía- pasa algo Kin.

Kin: Nada, solo era Karin que se comunico conmigo, al parecer la que toca la puerta es una Jounnin de Konoha –sonriendo ampliamente- y creo que Naruto-kun le jugara una broma.

La Jounnin que tocaba la puerta era Yuhi Kurenai, ella no se quitaba de la cabeza que alguien tuviese tanto potencial en los Genjutsus (aun no se hace la idea de llamarlos Ilusiones) y ella como Amante del Genjutsu no pudiese poner su granito de arena, decidió platicar con el rubio para ofrecerle un entrenamiento en su rama, toco la puerta nuevamente la puerta y escucha un "Ya van" solo que lo que apareció detrás de la puerta no era lo que tenia en mente.

Ilusion

Karin: Puedo ayudarle –Kurenai estaba sin habla debido a que la pelirroja solo vestia una sabana que cubria su cuerpo- no tengo todo el dia, además de que podría haber mirones.

Kurenai: Ahh sisi, perdón –nerviosa- podría hablar con Naruto –las testigos solo veian la ilusión y se estaban aguantando la risa, aunque no supieran de que trate- quiero enseñarle un poco sobre mi especialidad y –dejando salir la duda- por que estas vestida asi.

Karin: Esto, pues llego en un momento inadecuado, Naruto y yo le íbamos a poner Kimiko a la niña o Arashi si es niño –ruborizando a la ojirroja- yo le paso el mensaje a Naruto-kun –haciendo reverencia- otras 7 chicas aquí quieren aprovecharse sin mi supervisión –dejando como fantasma a la ojirroja- OIGAN, SE OLVIDAN QUE YO SOY LA ALFA –cerrando la puerta de golpe-.

Kurenai en shock: O…ORGIA –su instinto de mujer culta se activo de golpe- NO EN MI GUARDIA, ESTOS CHICOS TIENEN QUE TOMAR LECCIONES PREVIAS –entrando violentamente para encontrarse una escena muy distinta- pero que.

Fin de la Ilusion

Kurenai-sensei, por que rompió mi puerta –decia Naruto desde atrás acompañado de Karin y Akemi que trataba de aguantarse la risa por la Ilusion, la ojirroja no creía lo que sus ojos le enseñaban, miro al interior de la casa y 7 chicas distintas tomaban el te y la miraban seriamente- de por si me venden las cosas muy caras y vienen a romperlas –llorando al estilo anime-.

Kurenai: Todo lo que vi –aun en shock- fue una ilusión –la pelirroja asiente- etto –con un rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas- vuelvo mas tarde –desapareciendo en un Puff-.

Akemi: Estas novatas –sonriendo alegremente- sinceramente necesitan mas formación –viendo al rubio- entonces en la noche en mi casa Naruto-kun, te mostrare como puedo mantenerme en contacto con tu madre -ve a Sakura en la entrada del departamento del rubio y su sonrisa crece mas- no llegues tarde a casa Sakura –desapareciendo en otro Puff sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa menor-.

Karin: Luego te explicamos Sakura –la pelirrosa menor asiente y cuando entra al Departamento queda en shock al ver mas chicas- QUE HACE AQUÍ UN DEOXIS Y UN GLACEON.

Durante la siguiente hora Karin escucho las explicaciones de Hokuto y Fubuki de cómo conocieron a Naruto en sus vidas, la pelirroja veía seriamente al rubio que solo alzaba los hombros como diciendo "No fue mi culpa" la pelirroja asiente pero había un pequeño problema, el cual desencadenaría una serie de incognitas y peleas.

Karin: Ok, entiendo su amor incondicional hacia Zoro y tratare de ser paciente, solo esta el detalle de donde dormiremos todas, si es que quieren quedarse claro esta, pero yo duermo con Naruto-kun, asi que 3 de ustedes rífense un lugar en la cama –todas se veian y se posicionaron para pelear- PERO NO EN UNA BATALLA POKEMON.

Naruto: Recuerdo algo que dijo Akemi-san –llamando la atención de todos- ella dijo que ka-san era una Fuin-Master y que podía hacer cosas increíbles, no crees que exista un sello que nos ayude con el Departamento?

Karui: En Kumo existe el rumor de algo llamado Sello de Expansion –llamando la atención de todos- este funciona comúnmente para las casas pequeñas o departamentos, se coloca en el centro de la casa, básicamente en el techo y esta se expande según el numero de habitantes, por fuera seguiría como un departamento normal, pero por dentro se dice que puedes crear una mansión.

Fubuki: Vale la pena no creen –todas asentían- asi no habrá problemas con quien duerme con Zoro-kun cada noche.

Hokuto: Solo una cuestión, cuando se expanda el Departamento y será algo digno de verse, de donde sacaremos los muebles, no quiero ser pesimista, pero asi son las cosas –el rubio caminaba hacia su habitación haciendo que todas piensen que planeaba- Zoro-kun?

Naruto: Con unos 500,000 bastarian –haciendo que todas las chicas se pusieran azules de la impresión- son mis ahorros de toda mi vida y sueldos de misiones, alcanzara para reparaciones y muebles para todas.

Kin: PERO CON ESO PUDISTE COMPRARTE UN DEPARTAMENTO MUCHO MEJOR –anonadada-.

Karin: Tienes razón Kin, pero no pensaste en la reputación que tiene Naruto en Konoha –haciendo que la kunoichi asienta en vergüenza- no te sientas mal, solo imaginate cuando vendamos el departamento el valor que tendría.

Ryuzetsu: No se diga mas, vayamos a ver mueblería –todas asienten con un grito de guerra dejando el departamento del rubio, solo quedaron Naruto, Karin y Sakura-.

Sakura: Estan entusiasmadas –ambos Uzumaki asienten- y ahora pueden decirme por que mi madre lucia como kunoichi.

En los Cielos de Hi no Kuni

Una llamarada de fuego recorría los cielos del Pais del fuego con un rumbo en especifico, la misma mujer que había renacido de una tumba ya se dirigía a su destino final que era Konoha, en la misma Aldea en el Cementerio 3 tumbas estaban abiertas como si el mismo cuerpo hubiese salido por si mismo, estos sucesos tenían algo que ver con la primera mujer que renació de esa manera?

En las calles de Konoha un mini-ejercito de chicas veía en cada mueblería varios artículos como camas, tocadores, todo para las habitaciones, quedando en claro que sea económico y no derrochar los ahorros del rubio, se decidieron por unos muebles que económicos eran muy elegantes, teniendo el presupuesto listo pensaron también en pintura para paredes para decorar y darle un toque mas alegre a la casa y alegrarle un poco la vida al rubio, teniendo eso presupuestado se sorprendieron que les quedarían mas de 180,000, eso le alegraría al rubio que de inmediato dieron la noticia, unas kunoichis entre ellas Yugao, Anko, Tsume y Hana Inuzuka solo las vieron pasar sin hacerles caso, solo cuando Karui menciono que eso haría muy feliz a Naruto todas se miraron y sigilosamente siguieron al grupo que entraron en shock al ver que todas entraban en el Departamento de Naruto muy felices.

Anko: Vieron lo que yo –todas asienten- UZUMAKI TIENE UN HAREM.

Yugao: No saques conclusiones apresuradas Anko, tal vez solo son amigas que quieren darle un regalo, aunque no reconozco a ninguna de ellas –decia seria asombrando a todas-.

Hana: Si apenas llegaron en la mañana –haciendo una hipótesis- como es que saben de Naruto-san.

Anko: No se ustedes, cuando esa pelirroja menciono Naruto a todas se les ilumino el rostro –ganandose la mirada de todas- eso era muy fácil de ver –mira a otro lado y nota a Kurenai que caminaba como muerta en vida- esa es Kurenai?

Yugao: Que le habrá pasado –viendo que la ojirroja caminaba sin rumbo aparente- mejor ayudemosla para que no se meta en problemas.

Kurenai: Una ilusión –decia mientras caminaba- una ilusión, una ilusión –siente una mano en su hombro- Anko –tratando de no llorar- ANKOOOOOOOOOO –la ojirroja no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar estilo anime- como puede haber un talento tan exquisito para los Genjutsus, y malgaste sus habilidades haciendo bromas –todas se miran- lo que daría por tener esas habilidades o aprender un poco de ellas.

Tsume: Estas hablando de Naruto cierto –solo se gana un Hai de la ojirroja- que hizo esta vez.

Kurenai: Despues de que termino la Reunion sali directamente hacia la casa de Naruto para pedirle un poco mas de información sobre sus habilidades –ya mas tranquila- pero sin darme cuenta había caído en una de sus Ilusiones, en la cual esa chica Karin salió a atenderme solo usando una sabana para cubrir su cuerpo –todas asentían- ella me dijo que había interrumpido su momento de ponerle Kimiko a la niña o Arashi si es niño –coloreando a las kunoichis- le pase el mensaje que tenia para Naruto y me dijo que se lo daría y que la disculpara que tenia que retirarse, por que otras 7 estaban ahí, teniendo una orgia –shockeando a todas-.

Yugao: Viste quienes eran –tratando de unir cabos-.

Kurenai: Eran chicas, una de ellas pelirrosa como Sakura pero mas oscuro, otra peliblanca con piel broceada, otra era pelirroja de piel morena y ojos amarillos –las oyentes estaban sorprendidas- una niña castaña con un peinado como el de Shikamaru, Kin-san de Otto, Sakura-san y una chica de piel blanquecina con cabello verde.

Anko: ES UNANIME, UZUMAKI TIENE UN HAREM –como loca- COMO LE HIZO ESE GAKI.

Yugao: Aun no estamos seguras de eso y lo sabes –decia seria- pero no entiendo su relación con Naruto.

Kurenai: No se ustedes, pero deseo llegar al fondo de este asunto –decia muy decidida- y esta también lo de Akemi-san volviendo a ser kunoichi.

Hana: Un asunto a la vez Kurenai –tratando de pensar-.

Las chicas le mostraron una gamma de colores que habían seleccionado para las pinturas, Karin las evaluaba mientras Naruto descansaba por recomendación de la pelirroja y Sakura le hacia compañía por que en la noche las muchas revelaciones lo dejarían muy fatigado emocionalmente, la pelirroja vio todo lo que les presentaron las chicas y dio el visto bueno, les dijo que descansaran por que en la noche las cosas se pondrían movidas explicándoles lo que pasaría, ellas asienten y toman un lugar en la casa para sentirse comodas no sin antes rifarse 2 lugares en la cama y las ganadoras fueron Karui y Fubuki.

En la Residencia Haruno Akemi preparaba todo para el gran Re-encuentro, solo faltaba una cosa y seria la estrella principal, sacando nuevamente el pergamino libera otro de los sellos haciendo aparecer a Kushina Uzumaki en su traje kunoichi lista para pelear.

Lista para el entrenamiento Akemi –viendo que lucia un kimono- y eso?

Akemi: Kushina, hoy viene tu hijo a conocerte –sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que lloraba de felicidad- hoy en la noche, lo cual seria dentro de una hora vendrá a verte.

Kushina: POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES –muy alterada- MI SOCHI NO PUEDE VERME ASI EN ESTAS FACHAS.

Akemi: Te quieres calmar Kushi –agarrandola a bofetada limpia- mejor –la pelirroja asiente masajeándose las mejillas- tengo tus kimonos y yukatas guardados cuando te quedabas aquí a dormir, me sentíria mal si me deshiciera de ellos, los guarde para ciertas ocasiones y esta es una de ellas.

Kushina: Gracias Akemi, sinceramente no se que hubiera sido de mi sin tu ayuda, ire a cambiarme –retirandose al segundo piso-.

Akemi: Primera habitación de la izquierda –ganandose un "Ni que me pierda en tu casa"- en mi casa no, pero en misiones nos desviábamos por tu sentido de orientación –sonriendo-.

Habia llegado la hora, todos salieron de la casa de Naruto con dirección a la Residencia Haruno, cabe destacar que todas las chicas estaban nerviosas por que conocerían a la que fuese su suegra y Naruto sabria que paso con ella, por que murió y bajo que causas, ignoraban el hecho de que eran seguidos por el mismo quinteto de la tarde agregandose la madre de Ino que como la "Reina del Chisme" debería enterarse de todo, todos llegaron a la Residencia y Sakura les dio el pase dándose cuenta de que Akemi los esperaba en la sala invitando a todos a tomar asiento, no dejo ir el detalle de que su hija estaba muy cerca del rubio y se coloreaba.

Antes de todo, podrían decirme cual es su relación con Naruto –todas se miraban tratando de explicar su razón de estar ahí-.

Karin: Es mas preferible explicarlo frente a la madre de Naruto-kun, por que necesitara de su ayuda cuando se entere –respondia Karin muy nerviosamente-.

Akemi: Ok, aprecio su decisión –escucha pasos en las escaleras- aquí viene –todo mundo fija su mirada a las escaleras, de las mismas aparecia la mujer mas hermosa (para el ojo de las chicas) Naruto no sabia como reaccionar al ver a la mujer, y ella estaba entre nerviosa y feliz por ver al rubio- les presento a Kushina Uzumaki, tu madre Naruto-kun.

Kushina: Hola sochi –el rubio no sabia como reaccionar y las chicas lo empujaban para que se acercara, este sin saber que hacer solo oculto su rostro abrazando a Kushina que reia como colegiala- te pareces tanto a tu padre, actuaba de la misma forma cuando me veía –Akemi asentía recordando aquellos días- y ustedes son –envolviendo a Naruto con sus brazos-.

Karin: Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki –sorprendiendo a Kushina- se puede decir que soy una pariente lejana suya y de Naruto-kun.

Kushina: Y ustedes –todas se miraban nerviosamente sin saber que contestar, eso no le dio buena espina a la pelirroja mayor mientras Karin suspiraba y Akemi estaba a la expectativa- estoy esperando jovencitas –todas se resignan y solo una palabra salió al aire-.

Todas incluyendo Sakura excepto Karin: Concubinas –hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos, se podía escuchar el cantar de un grillo, todo mundo esperaba la reacción de Kushina, Akemi sabiendo que era el ultimo del clan Uzumaki era posible una situación asi, pero que diría Kushina al respecto-.

Kushina: Concubinas –arqueando la ceja acompañado con un tic nervioso, todo mundo estaba muy nervioso de lo que pasaría después- antes de que me lance sobre todas ustedes y sacarles las palabras a golpes –tratando de calmarse- podrían explicarme por favor?

Karin: Dejeme explicarle, creo que comenzare desde el principio –Karin comenzó a salvarles el pellejo a las demás contando la historia de cómo Orochimaru deseaba matarlo y ella lo salvo pero con la perdida de las cuerdas vocales, además de que gracias a eso el verdadero potencial de Naruto había despertado- y al parecer, eso tuvo una resonancia en todas ellas que reaccionaron a ello mediante esto –descubriendose el hombro derecho que mostraba un sello muy complejo- todas deben tenerlo –las chicas comenzaban a buscar su sello y lo encontraban, solo que no estaba en el mismo lugar que el sello de Karin, algunos sellos, chicas como Fubuki, Kin y Kagero tenían sus sellos un poco mas arriba de sus pechos, Sakura, Hokuto y Ryuzetsu lo tenían en sus piernas, la única que no podía encontrar su sello era Karui que había pedido permiso para entrar al sanitario para revisarse minusiosamente, Kin y Karin se ofrecieron para ayudarla a buscar su sello, no tardaron menos de un minuto para encontrarlo y la chica pelirroja estaba muy ruborizada- ella tiene el sello, en sus glúteos.

Naruto tuvo demasiada información y exploto en una hemorragia nasal desmayandose espantando a todo mundo, Karui sonreía orgullosa por tener una nueva arma que usar con Naruto, Kushina como la madre preocupada comenzó el RCP con su hijo y pedia a gritos por que se comportaba de esa manera, Akemi le dijo que si sensei es Kakashi y el no tenia la vergüenza de leer porno frente a sus alumnos y a veces citar unas líneas frente a ellos, Sakura asentía a lo que decia su madre decia citando unas líneas que Kakashi leia frente a ellos, todo mundo se aterro cuando el modo "Habanero Sangriento" de Kushina se había activado, se calmo un poquito solo para hacer reverencia y desaparecer frente a todo mundo y solo Akemi supo de que se trataba.

Akemi: Alguien sufrirá –todas las chicas asienten olvidándose de un inconciente rubio- alguien desea te?

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

Debe estar por aquí –la misma mujer que se hallaba volando estaba en un techo de un edificio de Konoha- puedo sentir su poder, aunque le hace falta un poco de entrenamiento para que alcance su verdadero potencial –sonriendo lascivamente- pero me conformo con un buen cuerpo jejejeje.

¿?: Y nosotras creimos que eramos las únicas –detrás de la mujer aparecían 3 presencias mas, al igual que ella eran mujeres entre sus 30s- a que se debe tu presencia aquí Moltres, cual es tu nombre humano ahora?

¿?: Mi nombre es Pakura –viendo seriamente a las recién llegadas- que hacen ustedes aquí, lo presiento por Ninetales, pero de ustedes, Suicune y Raykow me sorprende.

¿?: Ahh no es nada, solo deseamos ver a Zoroark y darle nuestro saludo –haciendo que la conversación comience a tensarse- y tu vienes a lo mismo cierto?

Pakura: No, vengo a darle mi amor incondicional –shockeando a las féminas- pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes, Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki y Mito Uzumaki, si solo vienen a saludar pierden su tiempo.

Mikoto: No estes del todo equivocada, sabes que nosotras peleamos contra Zoroark y nos mantuvo a raya –sorprendiendo a la ex-kunoichi de Suna- hubieses visto ese momento épico –su conversación era interrumpida por un "NO LO HAGA KUSHINA-SAMA, PROMETO NO HACERLO NUEVAMENTE" y sonidos de golpes se escuchaban por el lugar- pobre hombre.

Kushina: Al parecer Akemi uso mis clones de Sangre, pero por que atacaran a Kakashi –quedandose con la duda-.

En el Recinto Hyuuga

Entonces, es un trato –era el pasaje mental de Hinata Hyuuga, frente a ella había un ser tipo dinosaurio de piel verdosa con una flor abierta rodeando su cuello y 2 antenitas adornaban su cabeza- ambas ganaremos el corazón de aquel que nos ilumina nuestra mañana.

Hinata: El ser que nos empuja hacia adelante ya sea con su sola mirada o acciones –continuaba la oración del saurio- pero cual es tu nombre.

¿?: Mi nombre es Meganium –la sauropodo sonreía alegremente-.

Fin de Omake

que traera meganium al unirse con Hinata?

cual fue el castigo del que fue victima kakashi?

Cual sera la mision de los perros legendarios en el mundo ninja, en especial con Zoroark?


End file.
